


School Romance

by xx_angelbaby_xx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_angelbaby_xx/pseuds/xx_angelbaby_xx
Summary: Summary: How does Steve show his love for you in school?Warnings: None! Just fluffRequest: Steve Harrington being romantic in the school? ❤️





	School Romance

  * It seems that Steve’s second home is your locker, because he spends so much time waiting by it for you
    * Once he found out your lockers combination, Steve would find any excuse to put things in your locker
    * If it was your birthday, balloons
    * Valentines day? Flowers and chocolates
    * You had a big test that day? A gatorade and snacks
  * Speaking of Valentines day, he is the biggest dork then
    * If there is a candy gram, you can expect that in every class that day you’ll be getting some type of candy delivery
  * On your birthday, the outside of your locker is crazily decorated with ribbons and streamers
  * In any class you share with Steve, he always made sure you worked together and your desks were right next to each other, or he was right behind you
    * If he sat behind you, be prepared for him to throw things at the back of your head all of class
    * or him pulling your hair, whispering in your ear, and lightly kicking the back of your chair
  * During lunch he is all over you
    * Your food is his food and vise vera
    * You two either sit in or on his car, or under a tree so you’re away from everyone else
  * K-I-S-S-I-N-G
    * this boy cant keep his mouth off of you!
    * when he drops you off at class, he leaves you with a long kiss
    * he greets you with a kiss, and says goodbye with a kiss
    * during lunch, the reason he likes to be so far away from everyone else is so you can make-out without all his friends teasing you guys
    * Underneath the stairs is your go to make-out place
  * The librarians hate you two
    * during study hall, he can’t keep his hands off of you
    * he refuses to work and will start kissing your neck
    * the librarians have threatened multiple times to ban you guys
  * The thing he loves the most are school formals
    * Expect matching dress and ties
      * and of course a matching corsage
    * you guys show up late because he couldn’t stop kissing you in the car
    * at the dance, he goes crazy with dancing
    * during the slow dance, he pulls you so close and just kisses the top of your head while swaying with the music
    * there’s no doubt that you guys win King and Queen




End file.
